Bonding Time
by MikachiTarochi
Summary: Shizuo and Mikado go to high school together. Mikado finds shizuo,drugged, and takes him home. What does Shizuo do in the middle of night? Szmk Shizuo x Mikado. By Mikachi and Tarochi :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random fanfic that Mikachi and Tarochi came up with out of nowhere ^u^ It is Shizuo x Mikado. We tried to make it Mikado x Shizuo but couldn't manage more than Mikado being an aggressive uke. In this fic, Shizuo and Mikado are both in their third year of high school. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Tarochi: Disclaimer: Mi-chan you keep forgetting to put the disclaimer up! Do you want to get your ass kicked or something? Lol, well, anyway we do not own Durarara or any of it's characters.**

**Mikachi: Tarochi~ language! lawl laughing my arse off when i read that x3 and yes, i do keep forgetting the disclaimer. -facepalm- pooey.**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

It was the first day of school and Mikado was checking what class he was in. He was a third year high-schooler. He trailed his finger down the class lists and found his name under 3-A.

He heard a loud crashing sound and turned around to see a vending machine fly across the school yard. He knew it was a bad idea, but his craving for something different took over and he went to see what it was.

That was when he saw the one and only Shizuo Heiwajima fighting two Yellow Scarves. Well, more like just beating the crap out of them until they were bloody pulps. There was no fighting going on. While he was watching Shizuo lose control and beat the two guys up, he realized something. Shizuo was really hot. The way his hair flipped in the breeze, the way his pants fit _just right..._

Realizing what he had just been thinking, he stopped his trail of thoughts and ran off to his classroom.

When he got into class, he was surprised at where he sat. Well, more like who he sat by. His seat was in the back left corner, by the window, and Shizuo right in front of him. _Why? _He mentally questioned the universe. Deciding he just had to get through class, he quietly sat down and took out the supplies he needed.

He told himself that he was focusing on the teacher, when in truth, he was staring at Shizuo from the corner of his eye. If only he could just reach out and touch his hair…just once…He noticed that his hand had started to move of its own accord and instantly took it back, placing it back onto the desk _where it should be_. Shizuo was too busy staring out the window from boredom to notice…or was he?

After school Mikado started walking straight home to do his homework. While he was still fairly close to the school yard, he thought he heard a shout that sounded something like "IZAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAA! I thought I told you to stay the hell out of Ikebukuro!" and then a large crash. Hoping not to get caught in the crossfire of whoever was fighting, he picked up his pace to a near jog and made it home in less than half the time that it usually took.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one. Review and tell us if it's good? Chapter two should be up soon, We actually planned this story (unlike Mikachi and her other stories, for shame) so it should be done quicker.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heehee, this is where it's getting interesting, people~**

**Warning: mention of drugs.**

**Mikachi: I was going to make him drunk, but then he would have to suffer a hangover :( didn't want that~ Not sure what is up with him, maybe he was smoking some random crap. Oh, he was smoking cupcakes! :D nah jk. That would be weird… Well, stopping the ramble now. Review and enjoy!**

**Tarochi: Lol Mi-chan I don't want to get sued so I'll just put the disclaimer up for you now.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

**~(^o^)/**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

It was already Friday, and Mikado had been staring at Shizuo all week. The day went by like any other. After school, Mikado heard the usual shout and crash behind him as he rushed home.

**-(le time skip a little)-**

After Mikado finished his homework, it was about time for dinner. He felt like going to Russia Sushi, so he headed out the door, remembering to lock it as he left. Walking down his apartment stairs, he felt like taking a shortcut. He turned a corner and walked into an alleyway, only to see something lying unconscious on the ground a few feet away.

Taking a closer look, his heart stopped. He was desperately hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. It was laying on its side, facing away from Mikado, but he could clearly see the blond hair and the sunglasses on the floor next to it.

He ran and knelt down next to the figure, his hunger forgotten. Turning it onto its back, he confirmed his suspicions. It was Shizuo.

Shizuo was awake and alive, thank god, but… he was stoned off his ass! Mikado didn't know what he had been doing, but it was obvious that he wasn't sober. Mikado picked up Shizuo's glasses and put them in his pocket while slinging one of Shizuo's arms over his shoulder. Then he realized he didn't know where Shizuo lived.

Looking up at Shizuo's face to see a blank expression, it probably wouldn't make sense to ask him where he lived.

"Oi…where are we going?" Shizuo asked, looking down groggily at the strange kid helping him walk. He had the feeling that he knew the kid from somewhere.

"My place. Do you know where you live?" Mikado asked, looking up at Shizuo while still walking. Jeez, Shizuo was tall. And heavy.

"Um…not…at the moment…" Shizuo said, a confused look on his face as he was trying to figure out who Mikado was.

"Okay. You can sleep at my place until you…feel like yourself." Mikado didn't think that Shizuo did drugs, so this came as a surprise to him.

"I know what…you're thinking. I don't…do drugs…I think…some asshole…spiked my drink." Shizuo said, not talking straight.

"Oh." Mikado sort of believed him. One, Shizuo didn't smell like anything other than cigarettes, and two, he didn't look like the type to do drugs. Once he started thinking about it, he believed Shizuo.

They finally got back to his apartment, and when they walked inside, he helped Shizuo onto his couch, tossing him a blanket and pillow.

"It's a good thing it's Friday, or you would probably miss school tomorrow. Do you want to call your parents?" Mikado asked, looking over at Shizuo.

"Don't live with my parents. They're a couple cities over." Shizuo said, looking up at Mikado with half-lidded eyes.

"Oh, okay. Well, if you need anything, just come and wake me up." Mikado said, turning to go into his bedroom. It looked like Shizuo's speech was returning to normal, but he had a feeling it would take at least all night for whatever it was to fully wear off.

He pulled on his PJ's, laid down in bed, and drifted off to sleep. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, one last thought echoed in his head. _Shizuo Heiwajima is on my couch…My crush is laying on my couch…_

* * *

**:D was it good? Review! Next chapter is going to be… "fun" –wink- Let's just say that the weird stuff Shizuo had is still in full effect –evil smile- Mikachi out~ heehee and i guess i'll say what his drink was spiked with just for all of you to anticipate what will happen next -evil smile and whispers- roooofieeeees hurhurhur~**

**Tarochi: Mi-chan. All I'm gonna say for this chapter is: I love where this is going so far!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikachi: just to make this clear, I DID NOT WRITE THIS CHAPTER. I don't know how to write this, and I didn't want to disappoint readers, so I asked my friend to write this. She was kind enough to do me the favor :) Her FF account is Cat330, so don't give me any credit for lemon.**

~Chapter 3~

Shizuo sat up, rubbing his throbbing head. He looked around, and was caught off guard when he realized where he was.

'_I'm in Mikado's house…' _he thought to himself.

That's who helped him. He remembered when Mikado had reached out his hand to help him up, but then pulled back reluctantly.

'_Why'd he pull back? It's not like I was going to kill him for helping me.' _His mind began to wonder, and that's when realization hit him. Mikado had a crush on him! It explained why Mikado had stared at him for the past week, and why he would see a figure out of the corner of his eye when fighting with Izaya.

Shizuo felt a warm feeling of love rush through his body. Someone loved him, and that someone was Mikado. _'He managed to see past my unnatural strength… that alone is a miracle.' _He thought to himself.

That's when he realized that he liked Mikado the same way. When he first caught a glimpse of the boy, he also spotted two Yellow Scarves. He was showing off a little as he pounded the shit out of them, hoping to impress the boy. _'I guess it worked.' _He chuckled.

Shizuo felt another wave of love rush through him, although this time it was tinted with lust. He wanted to claim Mikado as his and _only _his. He threw the blanket off and quietly walked over to Mikado's room.

As he approached the door, he heard a stifled moan. It sent a rush of heat straight to his groin, and he felt his pants tighten. When he opened the door, he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Mikado had his pajama shirt opened to reveal his hardened nipples. His pajama pants and underwear were tossed into the corner, and his right hand was pumping his fully hardened cock. He was so lost in his pleasure that he hadn't noticed Shizuo open the door.

Shizuo cleared his throat. Mikado looked toward the doorway, and went completely red as the object of his desires stood in his doorway. Shizuo was eyeing Mikado like a predator eyes its prey.

"Need a hand?" Shizuo whispered huskily, making Mikado moan at how sexy he sounded.

Shizuo coyly walked over to Mikado's bed and crawled on top. He grasped Mikado's hand and pried it away from his cock, replacing it with his mouth.

Mikado moaned loudly as Shizuo's hot, wet mouth fully engulfed his cock.

"Nmmm… Shizuo! Uhnnn…" Mikado moaned lewdly.

Shizuo hummed in response, which sent vibrations through Mikado's cock. He then began to bob his head up and down, sucking Mikado dry. The moans of sheer pleasure Mikado was making was music to his ears.

Without warning, he suddenly deep-throated Mikado, pushing him over the edge. Hot ropes of cum shot down Shizuo's throat, and he swallowed every drop. Mikado looked at Shizuo through half-lidded eyes.

"Why…?" He began, but Shizuo cut him off.

"My turn," He whispered, and began to unbutton his shirt. Mikado caught on, and began to undo Shizuo's pants. Successfully taking his shirt off, he grasped the now loose waistband of his pants and underwear and pulled them off. His fully-erect cock stood proudly between his legs. Mikado blushed bright red, but also felt blood rush down south. He looked between his own legs and saw that his member had once again sprung back to life. Shizuo smirked and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Mikado moaned, and kissed back.

Shizuo broke the kiss and brought three fingers to Mikado's lower lip. Mikado took them into his mouth and sucked on them, getting them coated with as much saliva as he possibly could. Shizuo then pulled them out and brought his hand down slowly to Mikado's entrance. He inserted one finger, then two, and eventually all three.

"Shizuo, please…" Mikado moaned.

Taking that as a sign he was thoroughly prepared, Shizuo pulled his fingers out and placed the head of his cock at Mikado's entrance. He slowly inserted himself, watching Mikado's face for any sign of pain.

Mikado winced a bit as Shizuo penetrated him. When Shizuo was fully sheathed inside Mikado, he stilled, and waited for Mikado to adjust to his large size. After a couple minutes, Mikado rocked his hips, indicating that he was ready.

Shizuo pulled out slowly until only the head of his cock was in, then thrust back in. Mikado screamed in pleasure as his prostate was hit dead on. Shizuo continued, each thrust building in speed and force, drawing loud screams of pleasure from Mikado.

Remembering Mikado's neglected length, Shizuo grabbed hold of it, and started pumping it in time to his thrusts. They were both on the verge of climax.

"Shizuo…nngh…I'm cumming," Mikado moaned.

Shizuo grunted in response. As if on cue, Mikado came hard all over their stomachs and chests. Shizuo moaned as Mikado's muscles tightened around his cock, and he came. Now they were covered in sweat and cum. Mikado blushed as Shizuo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him towards his chest.

"Mikado, I've loved you for a long time. Since I first saw you," Shizuo whispered in Mikado's ear.

"I've loved you, too, Shizuo," Mikado said, drifting off to sleep. Shizuo fell asleep soon after, neither of them caring to clean up.

**Mikachi: I edited a bit of the grammar, changed a few things, and did the last few sentences. Other than that, it was all my friend Cat330, so don't give me credit please. Hope you enjoyed~ this is the end of the story!**


End file.
